


bathtime

by PeachyJen



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 10:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyJen/pseuds/PeachyJen
Summary: This bathtub… is not big enough.





	bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> in which gonta and ouma have a nice and mostly-productive bath together, the title is very creative, and somehow ougoku is so far my least explicit fic :')

This bathtub… is not big enough. There’s no way it’ll fit the two of them at once - at least not _comfortably_. Kokichi realizes this well enough, but Gonta seems slower on the uptake.

He’s the first one in, and he need only submerge half of his massive body for the water to displace and crawl up toward the rim of the tub. He looks at that with concern, realizing what a problem this idea might pose after all. **“W-well, it’s not spilling yet, right…?”**

It’s not, _yet._ Kokichi will probably bring about that disaster, but for now he’s standing outside the tub with his hands on his hips. Of course he made Gonta get in first. ****“Hmm… Nope! If you want it to stay that way, I guess you’ll have to stay in there by yourself.”** **

Now Gonta’s looking up at Kokichi in concern. Sure, it’s _normal_ to take a bath by himself, but that isn’t what he wanted this one time. He isn’t quite the type of person to complain, but he will _politely_ insist on getting what he was hoping for. ** ****“But… M-maybe it’ll be fine! Here, Gonta can make room for you!”** ** **

By that he means sitting up as straight as he can, his back pressed up against one end of the tub. He brings his knees in closer to his chest, really trying hard to make good on his promise here.

Kokichi raises an eyebrow, peering down at what space that leaves him. It still isn’t much, but… who is he kidding, anyway? He’s already set his mind to getting in with Gonta, even if he’s acting otherwise. There’s no saying ‘no’ to him. Not when he’s so stupidly hopeful about something as silly as this. It’s cute, and maybe a little exciting, but he’s not going to say that out loud.

 **“Fine,”** he ‘caves in’, beginning to undress by pulling his shirt over his head. **“People aren’t supposed to bathe together though, Gonta. That’s gross!”** It’s a lie; he doesn’t care. He gets his pants and undergarments off next, tossing his clothes down on the floor altogether. They’re probably going to get wet, considering the direction this is headed in, but whatever.

He’s about to climb in, and - oh, look. Gonta is looking away. Seeing Kokichi fully naked made him blush and look away, even though they’re literally about to bathe together. They’re going to be _close_ , too, by the looks of it. That makes Kokichi’s heart swell with affection, but his only visible response is to roll his eyes.

 _Now_ he starts to climb in, deciding he isn’t going to be as careful as Gonta might expect. He all but plops himself down in the spot Gonta made for him, sure enough making water sway and splash over the side of the tub.

That makes the entomologist gasp, immediately glancing down to see the damage. Kokichi just laughs, clearly unconcerned. **“Told you!”** he boasts, as if that wasn’t his fault. **“But don’t worry so much, it’s just** ** _water_** **.”** In fact, the bigger problem here… is that he’s uncomfortable. Something tells him Gonta isn’t going to be comfortable staying in that position, either - he's still hugging his knees to his chest.

Ignoring how Gonta’s still fussing over the spilled water, Kokichi brings this issue to light. **“Anyway, yeaaah… this isn’t gonna work. God, Gonta, you’re so big!”** It’s easier to (playfully) blame him instead of the size of the tub, but he’s going to try and find a solution, anyway. **“Your big ol’ legs are in the way when you’ve got ‘em like that.”**

His complaining draws Gonta’s attention back to him, at least. The bigger boy has been looking so worried this entire time, Kokichi can only (quietly) hope they’ll manage to make this work. **“Sorry, um, what would be better? Gonta just doesn’t want to squish you.”**

Kokichi purses his lips in thought, taking barely a few seconds to think of something. ****“You can’t bathe properly when you’re holding your legs like that, so just relax them! Duh.”** **He plants his hands down on both of Gonta’s knees, trying to push them down to help him. ****“On either side of me.”** **

That’s exactly how they end up - Kokichi sitting seiza-style with Gonta’s legs on either side of him, effectively taking up the entire length of the bathtub. … It’s the best they’ll be able to do, probably.

 ******“Better,”** ****Kokichi says, and Gonta’s face finally starts to relax.

 **“Oh, good… Sorry Gonta’s so big,”** he says, still so apologetic. He’s managing a smile, though. **“But we can both fit after all! And it’s nice and warm, isn’t it?”**

Kokichi doesn’t respond, but of course he’s right. It is warm, and it is nice. Even if it feels like he’s surrounded by walls of muscle.

Moving right along, Gonta reaches (and he’s moving so carefully, as if afraid of erupting another spill) to retrieve the necessary sponges and soap that’ve been waiting for use. ** ****“Do you want me to wash you first? ...Oh! Or should we wash each other’s hair first?”** ** **

Kokichi doesn’t _really_ care what happens first, but, taking a look at Gonta’s giant green mop he calls hair… he’s not sure how he’s supposed to tackle that yet. **“Ehh… You do it first,”** he decides.

It comes off as a vague response, but it’s just enough for Gonta’s eyes to shine. He grins, pleased with the permission he’s received as he wets the sponge in preparation. ** ** ****“Okay! Gonta will make you nice and clean!”** ** ** **

Kokichi doesn’t know what to expect here. Gonta’s gentle with most things, rough with others, the latter more likely when he’s getting carried away… but as soon as the sponge is all lathered up, those big hands come in with easy pressure. On second thought, this probably is what he should’ve expected.

Gonta starts at his partner’s chest, leaving suds in his wake as he moves up across his collarbone, over his shoulder and along his arms on both sides. He’s doing it so gently that it’s almost like Kokichi’s being _caressed_ , and the feeling is leaving the smaller boy speechless. That’s out of embarrassment, more than anything. It’s not often that he’s short of words. He looks to the side, cheeks pink and eyebrows furrowed.

 **“Good?”** Gonta asks to check on him, still beaming.

 **“Sure,”** Kokichi responds, forcibly casual. Everything Gonta does is always so… loving. It’s never been a bad thing, but Kokichi is reluctant to admit he doesn’t know how to handle it. Gonta being tender, Gonta being caring… _Yuck_. What a sap, right? (He loves it.)

Gonta just keeps going, lathering Kokichi’s back side - what of it isn’t submerged below the water, anyway. **“Ouma-kun is going to smell so nice,”** he muses, reaching for a nearby cup with which to rinse all this soap off. **“It’s kind of floral, isn’t it?”**

Kokichi’s lack of immediate response doesn’t stop Gonta from continuing.

 **“The kind of smell bees will be attracted to. Fufu, maybe we’ll make more friends the next time we’re outside! Now,”** he hums in thought, **“close your eyes, please?”** He waits for those purple eyes to close as they’re told, gingerly taking hold of Kokichi’s chin with his free hand. He starts to scrub his face, still gentle, laughing under his breath as Kokichi’s face scrunches up. **“Ouma-kun is cute,”** he says and makes _both_ of them blush.

He won’t leave him like that for too long, though. Retrieving the cup again, he gets the suds on Kokichi’s face all rinsed off. **“Now,”** he hums in thought, **“could you try to bring your legs up, please? Then Gonta can do your hair.”**

 **“...Nah,”** Kokichi decides on a whim, catching Gonta by surprise. He doesn’t care if the job is only half-done; he thinks he’s going to _melt_ if this continues any further. **“I feel clean enough. I think it’s your turn now, Gonta! Gimme that.”**

 **“O-oh, okay,”** Gonta says, hesitant as he hands the sponge and soap over. Maybe Kokichi will change his mind later on…

Getting the sponge all properly re-lathered, Kokichi wastes no time bringing it up to Gonta’s face. No warning for him to close his eyes first, but he does so anyway. Now it’s his face that’s all scrunched up, much to Kokichi’s delight. Taking control of this situation is already feeling much better.

 **“Attracting the bees is something you’d love to do, huh?”** Kokichi asks while scrubbing.   **“If they start stinging, it’s all your fault.”**

 **“Um- They won’t, if we’re careful,”** Gonta explains before his face is rinsed, eventually allowing him to open his eyes again. **“They won’t get upset if you remain still and calm, you know. Gonta promises that floral scents are something they’ll like.”**

It’s still not an inviting thought, but Kokichi’s trying not to complain. He just brings the soapy sponge back down, scrubbing along Gonta’s arms next. There’s definitely more of him to cover than there is of Kokichi… but he doesn’t mind. More of him to admire. He’s going to take his time once he gets to the entomologist’s chest, pressing the sponge to his pecs with an intentionally playful pressure. ****“These are** ** _especially_** **big, Gonta,”**** he teases him, totally changing the subject. He knows he’s good at catching Gonta off guard. He looks up to check his face and see how his eyes have widened, blinking innocently down at him.

 **“...”** Now it’s Gonta who doesn’t know what to say; he’s just waiting to see if Kokichi will move on, making the purple-haired boy grin.

He does move on, sure, to washing what he can reach of Gonta’s back, but that doesn’t mean he’s done teasing him so soon. ****“** ** _You’re_** **cute, y’know,”**** he continues, leaning up to press a kiss to Gonta’s chin. It’s so easy (and satisfying) to turn the tables on him, even if Gonta’s intentions aren’t usually to fluster Kokichi. But that’s definitely Kokichi’s intention here, watching as his giant boyfriend starts to blush.

 ****“...Thank you,”** **Gonta mumbles, because he doesn’t know what else he’s supposed to say.

 ****“Mm-hm,”** **Kokichi hums, not yet retreating from this new, closer position. He only looks down, watching as he brings the bath sponge back over to Gonta’s chest. From there he starts to drag it downward, less with an intent to wash him and more to mess with him - and while it happens, he starts peppering sweet kisses along the side of Gonta’s jaw. ****“Hey, Gonta…”**** he speaks up, voice low.

Gonta’s suddenly focusing on the feeling of the sponge and where it’s going, in a little bit of disbelief. He isn’t trying to stop Kokichi, but he _is_ getting redder by the second. Maybe he’s just misunderstanding what Kokichi’s doing, but… **“Yes…?”** he responds, before he can forget to.

Kokichi doesn’t answer, letting his hand stop short once it’s reached between Gonta’s legs. He holds the sponge there for a moment, tilting his head back enough to see Gonta’s face in full. He’s soaking in every little reaction with a smirk.

But before Gonta can get too comfortable with it - just as he’s starting to look away in embarrassment - Kokichi suddenly lets go of the sponge and brings his hand out of the water, leaning back to sit as he was before. **“Hey, Gonta! People definitely aren’t supposed to do** **_that_ ** **when they bathe together!”**

 **“...Huh?”** Gonta looks at him with confusion, needing a moment to piece together what exactly ‘ _that_ ’ implies. It only makes him redder, realizing what he’s being accused of. **“Wh- Wait, G-Gonta wasn’t thinking anything like that!”** Ah… Did he just lie? He can’t even tell himself, but if he did, it was only on accident. He’s too flustered to think straight, bringing his hands up to wave them in pacification.

Kokichi only laughs, taking hold of both of Gonta’s wrists to stop him. **“I was just kidding,”** he confesses. It’s hard not to feel bad, sometimes, when Gonta’s the target of his teasing. He uses his grip on Gonta’s wrists as leverage to pull himself forward again, this time planting a kiss on the other’s mouth.

 **“...O-oh,”** Gonta breathes, though he’s still quite flustered. Not so much that he can’t return the kiss, at least. Now all he needs to do is _stop_ thinking about what could’ve just happened, if Kokichi will allow him to…

**“Let’s wash our hair now, ‘kay? You’ve probably got all kinds of gross stuff in yours.”**

It’s to Gonta’s relief that the topic is shifting elsewhere, so he readily agrees to the suggestion. They take turns washing each other’s hair, just as they’d done their bodies (or, at least, _most_ of their bodies). Needless to say, Kokichi’s is an easier undertaking than Gonta’s.

Kokichi thinks his arms have gotten quite the workout by the time it’s all over, leaving them with sopping wet hair and a bath full of lukewarm, soapy, shampoo-y water.

The skin on their hands is starting to prune, too, which is as good a sign as any that they should start wrapping things up. Neither of them are too keen on getting out, though; especially not Kokichi.

As if he hasn’t done enough to touch Gonta already, he leans forward to drape himself against Gonta’s chest. It’s an attempt at laying down on him, as much as their parameters will allow him to. ****“Mm, Gonta… Let’s just stay in here forever, ‘kay?”**** he jokingly proposes, wondering to himself if Gonta will take him seriously.

 ****“We can’t do that, Ouma-kun,”** **Gonta responds, sounding a little bit worried. It’s always hard for him to tell when Kokichi is joking. ****“We should get out soon, but… then we can just find something else to do! Okay?”**** … He waits for a response, but there’s nothing. ****“Ouma-kun?”** **

Kokichi’s staying silent on purpose. His eyes are closed, but he isn’t asleep - only pretending to be. It’s his very mature way of getting to stay in here longer. This sort of closeness and intimacy is too nice to give up yet.

Gonta blinks, tilting his head in an attempt to see Kokichi’s face. He can feel and hear him breathing, so that’s good… but could he really have fallen asleep that fast? He’s always so confusing. Gonta doesn’t mind, though. It’s actually very endearing to think he got tuckered out just from bathing.

In the end, Kokichi gets what he wants. Gonta resigns to stay a little bit longer, holding Kokichi against his chest and basking in the peaceful moment.


End file.
